ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shanna: She-Devil of the Jungle
Shanna: She-Devil of the Jungle is an American animated television series based on the superhero character published by Marvel Comics. Plot Characters Main Characters *'Shanna' O'Hara/Shanna the She-Devil '- **'Ina and Bei - **'Ananta' - Villains *'Dr. Jeremiah Beechman/Mandrill' - A scientist who mutated himself into a Mandrill-like monster with the ability to control women. *'Nekra Sinclair' - *'Titano the Monster Time Forgot' - A gigantic mutant crab monster. *'Alyosha Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' - The son of a former big game hunter who has powerful mystic abilities. *'N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens' - A U.S. black-ops soldier who seeks to overthrow his cousin T'Challa, with his own opinion on how Wakanda should be ruled. *'Belasco' - *'Malgato' - *'Raga-Shah' - *'Ulysses Klaue/Klaw' - A South African black market arms dealer, smuggler, and gangster. *'Roxxon Oil Company' - **'Dario Agger' - The CEO of Roxxon who wants to suck the Earth dry of natural reasources. **'Sandy Vincent/Stratosfire' - The secretary of Roxxon who has superpowers and fakes being a hero to boost Roxxon's public image. *'Eddie Brock/Venom' - Supporting Characters *'Gerald O'Hara' - Shanna's father *'Anthony Ross' - a zoologist who befriends Shanna. *'Zhira' - *'Jina '- *'Scarlet Creed '- A rookie agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who befriends and aids Shanna. Guest Stars *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - *'Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar' - *'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' - *'Devil Dinosaur' - An enormous intelligent and powerful crimson colored Tyrannosaurus-like theropod dinosaur. *'Bruce Banner/Hulk' - A genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. *'T'Challa/Black Panther' - The king of the African nation Wakanda, who gains enchanced strength by ingesting the heart-shaped herb. *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' - A highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Namor' - *'Logan/Wolverine' - *'Ava Ayala/White Tiger '- A teenager who wears a tiger-esque suit being a vigilante. Voice Cast *Alanna Ubach - Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Carlos Alazraqui - Dario Agger *Christopher Corey Smith - Dr. Jeremiah Beechman/Mandrill *Cree Summer - Jina *Dee Bradley Baker - Ina, Biri, Ananta *Erica Lindbeck - Sandy Vincent/Statosfire *Fred Tatasciore - Bruce Banner/Hulk, Devil Dinosaur *Grey Griffin - Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Jessica DiCicco - Scarlet Creed *Jim Cummings - Sergei Kravinoff *John DiMaggio - Ulysses Klaue/Klaw *Kari Wahlgren - Shanna O'Hara/Shanna the She-Devil *Khary Payton - N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens *Laura Bailey - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Mae Whitman - Nekra Sinclair *Mark Hamill - Gerald O'Hara *Nolan North - Anthony Ross *Phil LaMarr - T'Challa/Black Panther *Sam Witwer - Eddie Brock/Venom *Seth Green - Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar *Steve Blum - Titano the Monster Time Forgot, Logan/Wolverine *Travis Willingham - Alyosha Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Troy Baker - Namor *Yuri Lowenthal - Peter Parker/Spider-Man Episodes Production Soundtrack The score of the show is influenced by John Williams' score for the Indiana Jones films. Reception Trivia * Gallery Main Characters ShannaSheDeviloftheJungle.png|Shanna O'Hara/Shanna the She-Devil Villains Alyosha_Kravinoff.jpg|Alyosha Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter Supporting Characters Guest Stars Poll Do you like Shanna: She-Devil of the Jungle? Yes No Maybe Category:Fantasy Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Superhero television series Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action